


A Compilation of Billy's skills

by Billy_and_Friends



Series: Billy Batson is Tiny [6]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Juggling, That's it, just juggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billy_and_Friends/pseuds/Billy_and_Friends
Summary: Billy has to make money somehow but who would hire a child.Billy's a street performer
Series: Billy Batson is Tiny [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878673
Comments: 21
Kudos: 418





	A Compilation of Billy's skills

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should have finished my other story but this is all my mind wanted to think about. 
> 
> I might write some more of Billy having weird skills, I mean an unsupervised child is going to learn something new.
> 
> Also I didn't even proof read this so if you see anything tell me and the child abuse is just the fact that Billy's homeless

Billy wasn't completely sure what he was doing, to be fair no one else knew what he was doing either. But it was to late and now he had hands full of balls and an expectant audience.

Right, audience, he was supposed to be distracting the crowd of interviewers while the rest of the League caught whichever villain had decided to mess with them this time.

Why was there interviewers? This was supposed to be a panel of superheroes answering questions to improve their reputation, but now it was an anxious crowd looking at a slightly panicking Captain.

No, this is fine. Billy handles crowds all the time, why is this different? Marvel's attempts to calm himself weren't working. This crowd was much bigger than he was used to, and much more judge-y. 

It was too late to back out though so Billy just started doing his thing. He closed his eyes in an attempt to convince himself he was just doing another street performance like he was used to and it was almost working.

The crowd was decently impressed, even if they were also deeply confused. Captain Marvel was juggling around 15 balls seemingly with ease.

After a few minutes of juggling, Billy got a ping on his communicater signaling that the rest of the heros were on their way back. Deciding the crowd had been satisfied for the time being he slowly came to a stop.

Shoot everyone was just staring at him. Had he looked stupid? Dang it, this was a terrible idea what was he- Marvel's anxious thoughts were cut off by deafening applause.

Pushing the balls into a pocket dimension, Marvel went backstage. How had that worked? It didn't seem like anyone had left which was the goal but more then that they seemed excited that he had juggled, why? Billy would never understand adults.

The rest of the League had just arrived and were getting ready to go back out. They were going too quick, they were already late, for anyone to ask how Cap had pacified the crowd.

Billy only had a few seconds to re-prepare before he was ushered back out to his seat. There was a few minutes of introductions and explanations before the crowd was allowed to ask questions.

Cap had already started to zone out, he usually didn't get asked anything at these things, when the first question was asked.

"Hi, I'm a big fan of all of you but my question is for Captain Marvel." Who? Wait that was him. "Where did you learn to do that? It was really cool."

Shoot, Billy thought he was in the clear, but no. His face went as red as his suit as he realized the rest of his colleagues were staring at him.

"Uh- I used to be a street performer." Cap left of the part of him still doing it from time to time out of the conversation. Batman's interested stare did not go unnoticed by the adult-sized child.

Please let it drop, please, Billy's prayers went unanswered as the Flash spoke up.

"Woah, what did I miss?" The rest of the panel seemed to have similar questions but before he could stutter through an explanation the woman who had asked the dreaded question cut in. Small mercies.

"Before you got here Captain Marvel did some juggling, impressive juggling too." Even though the next attendee was brought up he could feel his teammates eyes on him, which could only mean they weren't going to let it drop anytime soon. 

Cap couldn't hold back a swear at the realization that he would probably have to juggle for the team if he wanted a chance at it being forgotten. Billy had thought he had been quiet enough that nobody should have heard him but judging by the sudden blush on Superman's face he hadn't been quite successful.


End file.
